The Watcher
The Watcher 'is a character in World of Meli. His first major appearance was in World of Meli: Reboot, though he also made a cameo in The World of Meli Odyssey Movie. He is the spiritual guardian of The Second Dimension, and watches over the multiverse. History In The World of Meli Movie, the multiverse was mentioned, and by extension, teased the fact that there are higher forces in The Story So Far. During The Odyssey Saga, the multiverse was again mentioned multiple times, and The Watcher was even name dropped in ''Teen Titans GO! vs The Loud House. In The World of Meli Odyssey Movie, The Watcher makes his first appearance, via a voice over letter. In the film, he proposes that Meli come see him in 2 weeks, so he can "help bring back his rock friend". He is also the narrator for the film's opening recap. The Watcher is mentioned in almost every episode of the Reboot Saga, and makes his first physical and major appearance in World of Meli: Reboot. After Dwayne was killed in Odyssey, he offers Meli a chance to bring him back. In turn, The Watcher explains the entire lore of the multiverse and the World of Meli Universe, and the SAVE Stone. He brings Dwayne the Rock and Shefron the Zebra back to life, however, in return, Meli must fight Devon for the fate of the universe in the Tournament of Smash, in order to prove Meli can protect his universe. The Watcher appears frequently throughout the Tournament of Smash Saga, and is the announcer in the tournament itself. When Meli loses to Devon, he sends everyone to their respective worlds, and prepares to destroy the universe, though he only destroys Final Destination, and reveals there was no universal threat for the tournament whatsoever, and that it was a test to see if Meli could protect his universe with the powers he had. Seeing that he can't, The Watcher offers to train Meli alongside Cas, in order for him to learn how to control his powers, and for whenever a big threat arrives. Appearance and Relationships Appearance The Watcher is the largest character in World of Meli to date. He is a little taller than The House, clocking in at 35 feet tall. In comparison, Meli and Cas are barely as tall as his shoes. The Watcher wears mostly black and grey, with a grey trench coat and a black skin tight suit underneath. His shoes are also grey, and he wears a tall black top hat. His skin is an orange-ish color, and his eyes are concealed behind yellow-stained glass. His hair is a reddish-brown color, and is messy, with spiky curls. He has a small patch of facial hair on his chin. When he uses his powers to see throughout the multiverse, his eyes flash blue. Relationship with Meli The Watcher finds Meli and his allies to be unique. He knows the backstory and motivations of Meli, as well as all of his friends and enemies. As such, he was interested enough to help revive Dwayne and Shefron, and to train Meli so he can become stronger, and wiser. He seems to care for his well-being, and wants him to succeed. Relationship with Cas The Watcher and Cas have known each other for a while. He has been training her for about a year before he begins to train Meli too. They are on good terms (and seem to be good friends), and they know more about each other than the audience knows about them. Relationship with Meli's friends Because The Watcher sees everything in the multiverse, he also knows every one of Meli's friends, allies, as well as their backstories and motivations. He knows well enough about Devon to request him to beat Meli in The Tournament of Smash, and, in the scrapped World of Meli: Generations, helped save all of them, and interacted with some at his domain in the aftermath. He sees them as motivators for Meli, and extra back up for any future threats. '''Relationship with Cosmos The Watcher views highly of Cosmos, the physical embodiment of the multiverse, as seen in World of Meli: Reboot. Appears In ''Teen Titans GO! vs The Loud House: Which One is Better? ''- '''Mentioned. ''The World of Meli Odyssey Movie - ''He was the narrator of the film's opening recap, and appeared at the end, proposing Meli come see him in 2 weeks to help revive Dwayne. ''Reboot Saga - ''He is mentioned throughout almost every episode. ''World of Meli: Reboot - ''Reveals the lore of the multiverse, World of Meli Universe, the SAVE Stone, and The Powers of Creation and Destruction. He brings Dwayne the Rock and Shefron the Zebra back to life, and announces the Tournament of Smash. ''Tournament of Smash - ''He is the announcer for the tournament. Reveals there was no stakes for the tournament, and offers to train Meli alongside Cas afterwards. ''Reboot Saga - Outro - ''The Watcher appears in the background of the roof scene. ''Tournament of Smash Saga - Outro - ''The Watcher appears as a silhouette. ''World of Meli - Intro ''- 'The Watcher appears alongside Cas in one of the character showcases. Trivia * He is the tallest character in World of Meli so far. * He is one of the three main characters to be voiced by Meli himself, alongside Meli and Shefron. * The Watcher occasionally makes videos. * The Watcher is a fan of the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series, as seen by his universal tournament being centered around ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * The Watcher and Angry J Sponge are the only two characters with facial hair. * The interior of The Watcher's Domain is based on the Gem Warship from Steven Universe.